<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Beastie by Tigerlily_Wildflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095484">Hello Beastie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower'>Tigerlily_Wildflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amythest and Cloudheart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Maleficent (Disney Movies), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Fey - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Long lost friends trope, Loosely based on a movie, Maleficent - Freeform, One-Shot, but I’m proud of it, rated t for cursing, this took me way too long to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst recounts the tale of how she discovered a new world and reunited with her best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Cloudheart, OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amythest and Cloudheart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041098</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I recently watched Mistress of Evil and I was really inspired by the line "Hello Beastie." So I decided to put my own spin on the scenes from the first movie where (teenage) Aurora and Maleficent meet for the first time, where Aurora discovers the Moors, and where she meets Diaval (the raven).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of the moonlit forest surround me with its chirping crickets and gentle rustling of leaves. I always found a nighttime nature walk to be a great way to soothe my hyperactive thoughts, especially since I’m more of a night owl anyways. As I ambled through the woods, I soon arrived at the creek where I usually turn around and head home. I examined my surroundings and noticed it separated the familiar maple trees from unfamiliar territory. I stared at the other side in awe. The underbrush was lusher and there was bio-luminescent moss growing on cherry trees. The blossoms glowed in the pale moonlight, making them appear ethereal. A slight breeze rustled the trees, causing petals to drift down and create a path through the brush. There was a new world begging to be explored! I glanced up at the moon to check the time, and realized it was almost midnight. I made a mental note to return later and quickly made my way home.</p><p> </p><p>The next evening, I made my way back to the place I’d found before. I leaped over the creek with ease and picked my way through the brush as I followed the petal path. I was extra careful not to trample any of the flowers that grew on the ground. I eventually came to a grassy clearing with a weeping willow tree in the middle of it. But it wasn’t like any of the ones I’ve seen. There were white jasmine petals instead of the usual drooping leaves. Violet fireflies flitted all over the place and the occasional petal would drift off the tree as it swayed in a gentle breeze. I sprinted over to it and carefully parted the fronds with my hands. Inside a small boulder sat at the base of the trunk. I took a seat and smiled. I’d found a peaceful spot that I’d have all to myself! I heard the caw of a raven which jerked me back to reality. Startled, I looked around to find the source and found it perched on a branch above me.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hello there,” I called to it. It cawed at me almost as if to greet me in return. I held up my wrist to see if I could coax it closer. It simply cocked its head and fixed its unsettling gaze on me. I lowered my arm back down to my side and sighed. I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was silently watching me in the shadows. The raven spooked and it cawed indignantly as it flew away. I hurried out of the clearing and back to the familiar maple trees. In my haste, I stumbled over a root and fell into the creek; scraping my shin on the way down. I quickly scrambled to my feet and kept running, adrenaline dulling the pain. Once I arrived home, I made sure to lock the door. I plopped down on the couch, exhausted as the adrenaline began to fade. I had to get to the bottom of that presence, and I had a feeling the raven was a crucial part of whatever it was.</p><p> </p><p>The next time I returned to the clearing, the raven came to greet me. It perched on the tree branch right above my head and I again held up my wrist. This time, it hopped down to perch on me. I lowered my arm back down to see the raven up close. Its iridescent feathers shone in the soft bio-luminescence of the clearing and it cocked its head at me curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a pretty bird,” I praised and it cawed softly in reply as it puffed up its chest. I started to giggle, but I felt a sinister presence nearby. It sent a chill down my spine. I surveyed my surroundings and discovered deep blue eyes staring at me from the shadows. The color reminded me of my favorite gemstone, lapis lazuli. The raven flew into a nearby tree, leaving me to confront this <em>thing</em> alone.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re there! Show yourself!” I called out a shaky voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You speak the words of a brave knight, yet your tone is that of a timid mouse,” a feminine voice responded in a serene yet disquieting tone. It seemed benevolent yet her honeyed words created an overwhelming sense of unease.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not scared of you!” I countered, my tone sounding much more confident than I felt. I didn’t know the lady’s intentions, nor did I know the cause of her lurking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Nor I of you,” she replied as a figure moved through the shadows. My fear only amplified as the creature stepped into the moonlit clearing. I recognized her as a dark fey, proven by the small silvery horns atop her head and the mighty jet-black angel wings that dragged behind her with each step. She paused a moment to stretch them. Each one was easily three and a half arm’s length with feathers the size of my thumb. Her long hair was the color of fresh fallen snow and her skin of dark chocolate. She seemed to be around sixteen or seventeen, which meant she was the same age as me. She glanced in my direction and flashed me a fanged smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Beastie,” she addressed me in that same honeyed tone. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up yet her presence soothed my anxieties.</p><p> </p><p>“My name isn’t ‘Beastie,’ it’s-” I started to retort but she quickly interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“Amethyst, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know my name? Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?!”</p><p> </p><p>She simply took a step toward me instead of replying. I took a step back in response. This dance continued for a while until my back hit the trunk of the willow tree. I heard the soft <em>shhhhhhh</em> of her wings trailing in the grass, signifying her approach to the tree. The fronds of the tree parted to let her through. She closed the distance between us in two elegant strides. Her face was inches from mine, eyes boring straight into the depths of my soul. It took all my willpower not to break eye contact with her. A few seconds later, my resolve broke and I squeezed my eyes shut. The intensity of her deep blue eyes was unnerving and I was scared shitless. For all I knew, this girl could’ve wanted me dead!</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve changed so much, Amy…” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes shot open as anger flared inside me. Amy was the name an old friend gave me <em>years</em> ago. What right did she have to use it?! Adrenaline started pumping through my veins. I lashed out in a blind rage as I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, knocking her off-balance. Before she could react, I quickly grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned her to the tree the other. She yelped and struggled against me but I had an iron grip on her. When she realized I had pinned her wings down as well, she immediately stilled and hung her head dejectedly. I leaned in close and curled my upper lip.</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell do you know about the secret name?"I snarled and she took a breath to calm herself before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“I was the one who…I was the one who gave you that nickname,” she replied in a shaky tone.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Bullshit!</em>” I hissed angrily as I pull my pocket knife from my boot. “I swear to the gods, if you did <em>anything</em> to my friend, you will pay very, very, <em>very </em>dearly.” To emphasize my point, I pushed her hands a little higher and pressed the shiny blue blade of the knife to the joint where her wing and shoulder blade connect. She cried out and her eyes widened in fear. Her fearful gaze seemed familiar. I remembered where I’d seen it before. The innocent exchange from my childhood replayed in my head as the voices rang in my ears.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“Are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I am now, thank you! That trap was really scary…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What’s your name?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My name is Cloudheart, but you can call me Clover.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My name is Amethyst…I don’t have a nickname.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then let’s come up with one!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mkay! What about Amber?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nah, it doesn’t fit you…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then what’s your idea?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What about Amy?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I like it!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yay! Oh, I gotta go…I’ll see you later, Amy!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bye Clover! I promise I won’t forget you!”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>I snap back to reality and my vision is blurry with tears. I blink them back as I let go of her before putting a sheathed pocket knife back in my boot and walking away from the fey. I parted the fronds and started going deeper into the mystical woods. The girl called out for me.</p><p> </p><p>“Amy?”</p><p> </p><p>I walked faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Amy!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I started to jog.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Amethyst!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I broke out into a full out sprint. I had explored these woods before, so I knew of other peaceful places. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I didn’t even care at that point. I eventually arrived at another favorite spot, a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The waves were calm and my wooden tree swing swayed gently in the salty breeze. I slumped onto the swing and buried my face in my hands. She was right, I <em>had</em> changed. Not only did I break my promise that I wouldn’t forget her, I threatened to hurt her, <em>and</em> almost caused her demise! According to legend, wingless fey become a shell of their former selves and usually die within a month or so. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t notice that my friend had perched in the crook of the tree. But I felt her presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away,” I growled shakily.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Go away!</em>” I yelled with a sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Make me,” she retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“No, go ahead. Really! Abandon me again, why dontcha?” I stated bitterly. With those words, she hopped down from her tree perch and sat criss-cross on the ground in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>“Get it off your chest, I can take it,” she assured me as she braced herself for the worst.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, here goes…” I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts, then nodded. “After I helped you the first time, you just left. Like, poof! No more Clover. For the longest time, I thought you were a dream or a figment of my imagination-” she cringed “-and I was going through a real tough fucking time at home. Having a friend to talk to would’ve helped me but <em>noooooooo</em>! You had to go off with your charm and disappear for what, <em>twelve years?!</em> I mean, you could’ve warned me the day we met. But you decided it was better to just leave me be. It was unfair and cruel and…and…” I felt the tears start up again as I tried to voice my thoughts. I quickly wiped my eyes and recollected my thoughts as I stood up. “It was cruel and unfair because every day for about two years I’d go to that same spot to wait for you, alone in the woods. About halfway through the third year I gave up waiting, and I cried myself to sleep that night because I knew you weren’t coming back. But I never intended to break the promise I made, so I continued to go to the spot we first met and I left a flower there every day. Even in the harshest of blizzards, I’d make myself go over there and leave something. But I broke that promise today…and almost killed you because of it,” I broke down after finishing my sentence. At some point she walked over because when I looked up, she was right in front of me. She had a gentle smile and her wings stretched to their full length.</p><p> </p><p>“I think someone needs a hug,” she chuckled. I nodded with a sniffle and she immediately pulled me into a comfortably tight hug. I buried my tear-stained face into the crook of her neck and she just hummed her approval. Her wings wrapped around me acting as a set of really fluffy arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry…” I murmured into her skin. She was so warm and her presence was soothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, you never broke your promise,” she reassured softly and I looked up at her. “When I called you Amy, you were ready to murder a ‘stranger’ to find out what happened to me. You might have forgotten my name, but you didn’t forget me. It took me a long time to get back here…but I’m here now, and that’s what matters,” she explained as she threaded her fingers through my messy purple locks. I yawned and smiled sleepily as she chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still live in the maple woods?” She asked and I hummed in affirmation. “Mkay, then your house isn’t that far from here…how do you feel about a piggyback ride?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, seriously?!” I popped my head up in disbelief and she nodded. I was now wide awake and giddy with excitement. “Yes please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you know the drill,” she said as she let go of me and hunched over slightly. I gently jumped onto her back and she wrapped her arms under my legs as I wrapped mine around her neck. She gave her wings a test flutter to see if she could move them then nodded, satisfied with the result. “Hold on really tight okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could say anything in reply, she threw her wings below her and we shot straight up in the air. I squeezed my eyes shut as I held on for dear life. Once we reached the top, she beat her wings in a steady pattern to hold us in place as she tapped my leg. “Quite the view, isn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
I opened my eyes and gasped. The view was gorgeous, and I could see where the maple forest and the fey land intersected in one spectacular burst of color. She squeezed my thigh affectionately before folding her wings, causing us to drop out of the air. After falling for a few seconds, she spread them again and we caught the updraft. I laughed as we lazily glided on the breeze, my adrenaline spiking a little too much. She beat her wings twice to get some speed as we flew back to my house in comfortable silence. After a moment, I had to break it as I’d been dying to tell her something.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Cloud?” I asked tentatively and she hummed in reply. I screwed up my courage and gently whispered in her ear. “I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too,” she responded. I could practically hear the smile in her voice and I sighed. The moment was over too soon as I saw my house below us. I pointed it out and she nodded before landing gracefully at the front door. I started to get off her back but she stopped me.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I carry you to your room?” She asked sheepishly. “I mean you’re tired and I just don’t want you to trip-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes dork, you can carry me. But on one condition,” I chuckled as she looked over at me. “You stay the night, just as friends. You can sleep on the couch or something. I don’t want you to go just yet…it’d make me feel a little better,” I smiled as I watched her cheeks turn a shade darker than they already were.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Snarky comeback in 3…2…1…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather share a bed with you, cuz you’re fun to be around…y’know?”</p><p> </p><p>It was my turn to blush as I laughed and playfully swatted her arm. “Whatever, let’s just get inside before it gets dark. The door is unlocked…my room is literally straight across from it.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment later she tossed me onto my bed and crawled on the other side of me. We faced each other for a moment, both of us smiling like giddy schoolgirls before my instincts took over. I curled up against her, with my back against her chest. I kicked the blanket up enough so I could pull it over us.</p><p> </p><p>“G’night Cloud…” I mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Amethyst,” she whispered as she gently wrapped one of her wings around me protectively. The last thought I had was this:<br/>
<br/>
<em>I felt safe for the first time in a very, <strong>very </strong>long time.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Characters!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t realize how gorgeous I made Cloudheart until I actually saw her....oops?</p><p>Sorry to the gays out there! 😂😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amethyst</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Cloudheart </p><p><br/>Face Shot</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Full Body Shot</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863675">Hello Beastie (Horror Edition)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower">Tigerlily_Wildflower</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>